Unexpected Girl
by Lumendea
Summary: The Doctor meets an odd girl on an alien planet, but she is not who he or you expect. Due to popular demand I will contuining this story in the future. Also staring: Donna, Jack, Sarah Jane and Rose. Reunion story.
1. The Mystery Girl

Unexpected Girl

by Charming Slayer

Chapter One: The Mysterious Girl

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: It hit me at 11:30 PM when I was tired and had just taken some sleep aid/painkillers after reading one too many fluff stories with Rose/Doctor reunions in the marketplace of some alien world. I just had to write something a little different.

The Doctor looked around the market and smiled from his place on a bench in the middle of a crowded village square on the planet Isorif in the year 3046. Various forms of humans moved around him at rapid speeds talking with one anther, carrying their bags and grabbing along their offspring. He watched a few people at one shop for a few moments and grew bored of it quickly. Leaning back, he sighed and decided he would never agree to let Donna roam free in a market. The woman was good friend and good company with absolutely no romantic notions, but even so she was pushing his limits.

He blinked in surprise when an attractive young woman sat down next to him. She was dressed in what looked like early 21st century jeans and a red hoodie and pink lace up shoes which made him smile. "Glad you like the shoes," his eyes darted up to her face which she now turned to him causing him to blink. Something was so familiar about her, but he couldn't quite place it. The Doctor didn't even realize he was staring until he noticed that the girl was leaning on her arm against the back of the bench, watching him a smirk.

"Right sorry," he said quickly, "they are nice shoes." The girl grinned widely at him and her smile jolted something in him. He shook his head and finally asked, "Sorry, but have we met before." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I know this sounds like a daft human pick up line which I would never use of course, but you seem familiar to me."

The girl laughed outright at that, tossing her long blond hair back and covering her mouth in an attempt to contain herself. Brushing away a few tears of mirth, she cleared quickly said, "Sorry about that, but this is strange even by your standards." She reached up around her neck and removed a small pendant which looked normal until she turned it over, letting the Doctor see the circuits in it. However, that was not what was important. What was important was the feel of another Time Lord in his mind, the brush of a mind similar to his own and right in front of him. His jaw dropped as the girl giggled and closed her hand around the pendant before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small metal square with elegant designs on it.

Taking his hand, the girl set the box into the middle of his palm and grinned widely at him, "This has all the information you need." Nodding, clearly pleased with herself the girl stood and began to move away when the Doctor managed to recover.

"Wait," he jogged after her and stopped her with a hand on the shoulder, "I figure you think I should know this, but who are you?" he shook his head, "I mean you're a Time Lord, well Time Lady, but I mean..." The Doctor trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck as he turned the cube in his hand. The girl grinned and nodded to him,

"I'm a new generation... Dad." She laughed at his confounded blink and she pointed to the cube in his hand, "As I said that was the information you need." She turned to walk toward a statue not far from them. The Doctor looked from the cube, back to the girl and then back at the cube completely unsure of what to do first. He yelled out the best thing he could think of,

"What's your name?" Turning back to him, the girl smiled as she pulled out a key and touched it to the statue. She pulled open the door of her own TARDIS and yelled back,

"My name is Hopevitavertyler," her grin widened, "But my Mum just calls me Hope Tyler."

The Doctor could only watch in awe and joy as the TARDIS before him dematerialized, leaving only the busy market around it. Suddenly a hand snatched the cube from his hand and he turned sharply to see Donna turning it over in her hand, "What's this Doctor? Some kind of gizmo or food stuff." Snatching it back from her, the Doctor rubbed it with his thumb and answered with a grin,

"Oh this is so much better Donna. This is the future."


	2. Memory Cube

Unexpected Girl by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Two: Memory Cube

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: I was overwhelmed by the demand for more and like the crowd pleasing author I am, I gave in so here you are. I'm not sure how long this story is going to be yet, since I never planned for any serious length. Off we go then on a new adventure.

Donna Noble had been traveling with the Doctor long enough to know he didn't dance around the controls with an idiotic grin on his face and yet he was doing exactly that. "I just need to adjust the input feed," he muttered flipping a switch and using the sonic screwdriver on a bit Donna could never remember the name of. Frowning, Donna stepped into his path and blocked his movements. He blinked at her in surprise and that only made her more irritated,  
"Doctor," she said in a deathly serious voice, "You are going to stop and tell me what is going on right this second." Noting, that the Doctor was forcing himself to calm down, Donna stepped back to give him some room and crossed her arms.

The Doctor nodded and collected his thoughts, trying to bring his mind back into focus, but right now it didn't seem to want to work like that. So instead what he was sure was a silly grin spread over his face as he held up the elegant cube for Donna to see, "This Donna Noble is a data cube. Once I fix a few features in the TARDIS, I'll be able to read the information." "But what's on it Doctor?" Donna asked, drawing his attention back to her even as he adjusted the scanner settings, "Who gave it to you." Those questions brought the return of his grin and he grabbed Donna's upper arms, swinging her around and probably scaring her to death.  
"This cube was given to me by my future daughter!" He rubbed his neck and looked up in joy, shock and awe, "Imagine me becoming a Dad again, but clearly I do since one Hopevitavertyler came and gave me this cube." He tenderly set the cube onto the console and grinned as it hooked into the scanner properly, "And this cube Donna holds the way to get back to Rose."

Frowning, Donna stepped up next to him carefully as if approaching a wild animal. Leaning over carefully, she studied his face as he watched the information slowly upload into the scanner. She noted that he was rocking impatiently on the balls of his feet like a little child. "I thought you said it was impossible," she said suddenly to him, "That you couldn't get to that universe even if you wanted to." He nodded but the scary, happy grin remained,  
"I did say that didn't I, well I guess I'm wrong." He dashed to the other side of the TARDIS controls and hit another switch, "Because if it was impossible, Hopevitavertyler would have no Mum in this universe and therefore not exist and that Donna Noble would be a paradox and we can't have that now can we." Smirking, Donna crossed her arms and watched the Doctor,  
"So your future daughter gave you an instruction manual on getting her mother back to this universe so you can knock her up." The Doctor looked up at her sharply, gaping at her words and Donna laughed, "First time I've seen a bloke excited about using a manual."

It took the Doctor a whole seven-point-two seconds to recover from Donna's very... Donna speech before he dashed back to the scanner and sighed, "What is taking so long"  
"Maybe the TARDIS doesn't like manuals," Donna said from behind him with a shrug as she sat back in the jump seat, "Mind you I'd think she'd enjoy the chance at you actually knowing what you are doing." The Doctor ignored that comment and stared at the screen, "A watched kettle never boils," Donna added making him look over at her with a surprised look. He shook his head, but smiled a bit at her. Donna Nobel may be odd, but in her own way she was good company. She utterly refused to let him sulk and be miserable. A sudden beeping from the scanner made him turn it sharply as the readouts appeared on the screen. "Told ya," Donna said, "See all you had to do was stop staring."

Coming Soon: Three Step Program 


	3. Three Step Program

Unexpected Girl by Peyton Halliwell Chapter Three: Three Step Program

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: Hope you like the chapter. I will take requests for certain scenes.

The Doctor tapped his fingers impatiently and adjusted his glasses as the image on the screen came up. Grinning, he watched himself sit down in front of the camera and tap it, "This thing on?" Donna moved over next to and glanced at him and the image,  
"You age well." The Doctor nodded, not really paying attention to her,  
"Right," the recorded Doctor said, "You've got the data cube and you just need to simple instructions which Hope will give to you in a moment. Just keep in mind that as bad as some of the options seem, it is still the best way to go about it." The recorded Doctor paused and glanced up, "Am I forgetting anything, oh yes!" Donna jumped at the recording's outcry, "Jackie, yes still dangerous as ever so watch out for her."

The camera suddenly turned to Hope and Donna nodded thoughtfully, looking between the Doctor and the girl. "She's got your eyes," the Doctor blinked at her and grinned,  
"Really," he looked at the screen, "Do you think so? Rose has brown eyes too"  
"Definitely your eyes," Donna said firmly before shaking her head, "Happily she seems to take after her Mum." She was pleased at the annoyed look the Doctor threw her before he started the recording up again. Donna crossed her arms, and sat back in the jump seat as the Doctor practically hugged the screen. "Oi!" she shouted, "Down in front." Of course he completely ignored her. Sighing, Donna leaned back and listened to the recording.

"Alright Dad, the system that you're going to have to build is very complex and needs more than one Time Lord to use it so I'll be joining you later on for that phase. It is similar to a molecule phase shifter to be honest with a few extras," the feminine voice paused, "There are three steps to this plan: step one get the parts you don't have, step two build the thing and step three convince Mum to come back with you. I wouldn't suggest using the whole it will be a paradox if you don't argument. It's been awhile for Mum and trust me that is not the way to go. As her daughter I know these things, and it will earn you a few points with Grandmum."

Staring at the image hard, the Doctor watched for any signs of Rose in the background, but that TARDIS was cleaner than it had been in years. Running a hand through his hair, the Doctor sighed as Hope began listing off a few things that he's need. He had all of them in the TARDIS, but then the young woman on the screen smirked, "The other three parts you'll need to pick up." He shifted nervously as Hope chuckled, "First stop is Sarah Jane Smith's house in 2008. She recently acquired an Eserthian molecule reorganizer."

Donna looked up sharply as the Doctor groaned softly and tugged at his hair. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Old girlfriend." He paused the video and turned to her sharply,  
"Course not. Sarah Jane traveled with me a long ago, but . . . " he trailed off and Donna nodded,  
"Ended badly I take it." Watching him carefully, Donna frowned as she noticed a touch of guilt returning into his eyes.  
"Dropped her off and never sent word again. She thought I was dead," Donna nodded slowly as he sighed, "Ran into her a few years back with Rose," he chuckled to her surprise and Donna grinned,  
"They had it out?" She watched as the smile returned to his face,  
"Right until they bonded over complaining about me." Grinning, Donna leaned back in the chair,  
"Glad I'm along for this adventure then."

Shaking his head at Donna, the Doctor hit the start mode again and Hope's voice took over his senses again. He grinned at the image of his daughter, and he could imagine her as a little girl with him and her Mum. Focusing his thoughts on the video again, he nodded as Hope said, "Next you'll need a Trifornig connector. You can find one on Ryhorg in the year 5782. I'll meet you there Dad to help you start working on the machine." The Doctor blinked as she paused again and tossed her head, "Last stop in Torchwood Cardiff in the year 2008. Jack has the last part that you need." Hope grinned out at him and waved a bit, "And no Daddy, I'm not trying to torture you. Just remember if you can handle those stops you can handle Jackie Tyler."

Donna chuckled as the image vanished and the Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes with his hands. "That bad?" He looked up at her and leaned against the controls with a small smile on his face,  
"This is just going to be very difficult"  
"Difficult is better than impossible," Donna told him firmly as she stood, "Besides don't tell me you're afraid of a few reunions." She grinned as the Doctor shook his head and crossed his arms, "And now if you'll excuse me," Donna said as she grabbed her shopping bags, "I have purchases to put away."

Up Next: Attic Raid 


	4. Attic raid

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Four: Attic Raid

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: This does not require you actually knowing anything about the spin off Sarah Jane Adventures. Sorry about the wait, I'm traveling right now so it is hard to find time to write.

The attic of Sarah Jane Smith made the Doctor smile as he stepped out of the TARDIS right in the center of it. Tables were covered with alien technology from all over the Milky Way and something that looked like a primitive fission reactor from Grevig in the Andromeda Galaxy. Shoving his hands in his pockets, the Doctor grinned and walked about the attic and looked at his old friend's extensive collection of alien technology that would have made Torchwood drool. He was so caught up in staring at a picture of the UNIT team that he missed Donna stepping out of the TARDIS and looking about the room.

"Bit obsessed isn't she?" Donna asked with a glance around, "What was her name again"  
"Sarah Jane Smith, Donna," the Doctor said as he pulled on his glasses to inspect one of Sarah Jane's long range communication devices, "I told you she's an old friend. Traveled with me a long time ago and now she protects Earth"  
"Which is why we're slipping in when no one is around," Donna replied sharply as she crossed her arms, "That make a lot of sense Doctor." Putting down another one of the gizmos, the Doctor stepped down the dias steps back to the TARDIS.  
"I just need to find that Eserthian molecule reorganizer and we can be off."

Donna jumped behind the Doctor as the wall behind them opened and a large set of computer controls slid out from the wall with a large glowing screen. Pulling on his glasses, the Doctor nodded and grinned, "Oh this is nice, very nice"  
"Sensors are detecting two hearts. Identify your species intruder." A male computerized voice told the Doctor, "Identify your purpose here." Grinning the Doctor jumped forward and leaned over the controls,  
"Oh very very nice." The computer system hummed,  
"I repeat intruders, identify your purpose or defensive action will be taken." Eyes widening Donna stepped forward and held up her hands,  
"Calm down, nice computer, I'm Donna and he is the Doctor. He's a Time Lord." The computer hummed and the lights on the screen shifted,  
"I am Mister Smith. I assist Sarah Jane Smith in her mission to protect the planet Earth. She entered information about you in my data banks some time ago, Doctor. I have also scanned the files UNIT maintains on you."

"So she still at it then?" the Doctor questioned the computer, "Saving the world, one against an army of invading aliens"  
"Not anymore Doctor, Sarah Jane has taken several teenagers under her wing. They have learned a great deal and her son, Luke has a remarkable mind." Eyes widening the Doctor looked around in confusion,  
"It is 2008 right"  
"That is correct," Mister Smith paused, "Luke is adopted Doctor. He and Sarah Jane will be home soon"  
"Oh right," the Doctor jumped back from the computer, "Well then Mister Smith if you could kindly point me toward the Eserthian molecule reorganizer and let Sarah Jane know that I needed to borrow it"  
"Borrow?" Donna asked with a chuckle, "You'll never get around to returning it." Turning to her, the Doctor crossed his arms,  
"You don't know that for certain"  
"I'm afraid I do not know for certain where Sarah Jane stored the Eserthian molecule reorganizer nor do I think it wise to remove it from the attic without her knowledge"  
"Yeah," the Doctor said drawing out the word, "Well thing is I'm a bit pressed for time"  
"According to my files you have a time machine Doctor." Sighing, the Doctor shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck,  
"Just how much about me did she tell you"  
"Enough."

The Doctor was too busy frowning at the computer to notice the young teenage boy with light brown hair enter the attic. He paused at the door and let his eyes examine the strange blue box until a spark of recognition lit his eyes. Searching the room, he spotted a man and a red-haired woman speaking with Mister Smith. Dropping his pack to the floor, Luke Smith stepped forward and cleared his throat. The man turned to him sharply and Luke frowned, he looked nothing like his mother's picture of her old friend the Doctor. Tensing up, Luke asked, "Who are you?"

Up Next: His Mother's Son 


	5. His Mother's Son

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Five: His Mother's Son

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: Sorry for the delay. I've got finals now and I've terribly busy, but I'll try to update as often s possible.

Luke Smith regarded the unruly haired man and red-haired woman in front of him with interest and a touch of worry and concern. The man was fairly young, probably the same age as Maria's dad, and rocking on his feet nervously with a spark of interest in his eyes. "Who are you?" he repeated stepping deeper into the attic. The man grinned and relaxed,  
"I'm the Doctor," he said holding out a hand, "An old fried of your mothers."

Shaking his head Luke stepped back and watched the Doctor frown in concern, "You don't look like my mother's pictures." The Doctor sighed,  
"Blimey didn't your Mum explain this. I regenerated, changed all my cells to save my life, but I'm still the Doctor"  
"You can do that!?" Donna asked sharply from behind him, "Didn't it occur to you that I might need to know that kind of information?" Luke smiled slightly as the Doctor flinched at her high pitch,  
"It's not a subject Time Lords like to discuss Donna, nothing personal." He turned back to his companion and sighed, "Look I didn't even tell Rose in advance." That calmed Donna down and she turned back to Luke,  
"I know he's a bit weird kid, but he is the Doctor"  
"Indeed he is Luke," Mister Smith said suddenly from behind them and the TARDIS, "I have been running a biological scan and he is indeed what the UNIT files described." The Doctor frowned and glared at the computer,  
"How detailed are those files?!"

Luke shook his head in amazement at the odd alien, but stepped forward and offered his hand to the Doctor, "How do you do Doctor? I'm Luke Smith"  
"Oh I'm brilliant," the Doctor said excitedly as he looked over Sarah Jane's son. Donna stepped forward with a smile,  
"I'm Donna Noble. Sorry about dropping in unannounced." The Doctor couldn't stop smiling,  
"So when did Sarah Jane adopt you. I saw her oh maybe two years back in her time line"  
"Just after I was created by the Bane to help them take over the world," Luke said perfectly calm, "That was about seven months ago."

The Doctor couldn't help the grin that took over his face, "That is brilliant! Just brilliant!" he stepped back from Luke and looked around, "Your mother has certainly been busy"  
"Yes we had to stop the Slitheen family about a month ago. They wanted revenge on Mum for stopping them earlier this year." The Doctor blinked at Luke with wide eyes,  
"Really, they causing problems," he frowned, "You know that K-9 has a signal to me if you need help." Luke nodded, but pointed at a safe on the other side of the room.  
"K-9 is sealing up a black hole," he turned back to the Doctor, "Besides Mum's got me, Maria and Clyde. We've stopped all kinds of aliens and helped a few get off Earth"  
"Sounds like she's got things in hand, Doctor," Donna said with a smirk as she crossed her arms. The Doctor chuckled and inspected a few of the alien tools, "That I never doubted Donna. Sarah Jane always was intelligent with a good mind for getting herself out of tight spots."

"Glad you approve Doctor." He spun around to see a smiling Sarah Jane Smith in the doorway. She set her coat down on a sofa and stepped closer to him, "Although I'm surprised to see you so soon. Twice in two years. It's a nice change, but still a surprise." After another moment she stepped forward and hugged him. He returned the hug happily for a moment before releasing her,  
"Well to be honest this isn't a social call." Sarah Jane laughed and sat down in one of the chairs,  
"I figured that Doctor. You very rarely do social calls"  
"I do sometimes," the Doctor defended, "Just not often."

Donna rolled her eyes and stepped forward into Sarah Jane's view, "Hi I'm Donna Noble. It's nice to meet someone else who traveled with him." Sarah Jane blinked at Donna for a moment before smiling shaking her hand,  
"And it is nice to meet you Donna," she looked back at the Doctor and swallowed, "I'm almost afraid to ask Doctor but what happened to Rose"  
"Actually Sarah Jane that's why I'm here," he paused, "She's trapped in another universe and I need an Eserthian molecule reorganizer to get her out. Well it's a part I need to get her out to be more correct."

Sarah Jane nodded and smiled before standing up, "Well I think I have one of those. A ship crashed down here about a week ago and had to learn the cargo behind." She opened a large trunk and leaned over to look inside. The Doctor dashed over and looked over her shoulder. Grinning, he reached into the box and pulled out a large metal egg shaped device with odd markings on it. "Sarah Jane you never stop amazing me." She glowed at the praise and looked back at the TARDIS and then returned to gaze to the Doctor,  
"It's yours on one condition," The Doctor blinked at her nervously and she chuckled, "You and Rose stop by for tea when you bring her back." Nodding, The Doctor handed the Eserthian molecule reorganizer to Donna and hugged Sarah Jane again. Pulling back he softly said,  
"Thank you." Sarah gaped at him for a moment, surprised at so much open emotion before smiling and nodding,  
"Take care Doctor." As the Doctor and Donna vanished into the TARDIS, Sarah Jane stepped back with Luke and smiled softly as the ship dematerialized.  
"He's not what I expected," Luke said after a moment. Sarah Jane smiled and shook her head,  
"He's changed a bit for me too Luke," she hugged her son with one arm, "Come on, I think this calls for a nice cuppa."

Up Next: Ryhorg 


	6. Ryhorg

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Six: Ryhorg

Disclaimer: I don't know Doctor Who and I don't get paid for this. Trust me it would be a very different canon if I was in charge.

AN: Please give your thoughts or requests for the Doctor and Torchwood scenes in the next chapter.

Finding a Trifornig connector on Ryhorg in the year 5782 proved to be a lot easier than the Doctor had thought it would be. The market was in full swing with the local dealers pushing their goods. He had found a small shop at the west end of the market with just the sort of connector he was looking for. In the end he had paid a bit more than he would have liked, but he couldn't be too upset about it. After all, he had two of the vital parts he needed for the machine. In his mind he was still trying to understand how Hope's machine would work, but he couldn't see how the parts could fit together. He grinned to himself, apparently he and Rose's little girl was going to brilliant. Stopping, the Doctor sighed and looked over to where he had left Donna to wait for him. Naturally, his companion had wandered off. Nothing was ever simple.

He finally did find her cooing over some Meritic pups in a small pen. "No," he said firmly as he lead her away, "Before you even start, the answer is no." Donna rolled her eyes,  
"Don't get your knickers in a twist," she snapped, "There's a big difference between looking and buying. Why can't blokes get that." Sighing, the Doctor shook his head as they headed back toward the TARDIS. Donna looked at his empty arms,  
"Could you really fit that connector thing in your pockets. I know they are bigger on the inside, but how big are they?" The Doctor grinned and pulled out a small box and flipped it open. Blinking, Donna looked down at the small smooth tube. She looked up at him in confusion,  
"It looks like a rubber tube." Snapping the box shut, the Doctor put it back in his pocket,  
"Trust me it's not"  
"Did you check," Donna asked, "Wouldn't work if someone sold you a little white rubber tube." The Doctor smiled slightly and nodded,  
"Yes Donna, I checked."

The Doctor stepped aside to let Donna step into the TARDIS first and followed in. Donna, however, stopped and the Doctor ran into her. Rubbing his nose, the Doctor looked around Donna to see Hope sitting in the jump seat with her feet up on the controls. She was flipping through a magazine and had headphones on. Humming softly, she giggled at something her magazine, "Oh that won't last, he's an alien on the run." Donna laughed and Hope looked up in surprise.

Hope smiled sheepishly and pulled off her headphones as she put her feet down. "Hi," she stood and set down her stuff. The Doctor noted a small rucksack next to the jump seat. Hope followed his eyes and then looked back at him. Smiling, she shrugged and said, "I told you I'd be joining you later"  
"I thought you meant when I had all the parts." Hope shrugged,  
"More fun this way," she tilted her head and played with a strand of her blond hair, "Besides it is good father-daughter bonding time." Donna chuckled at the girl, drawing her attention and said,  
"Meaning annoy her father for fun." Grinning, Hope shrugged and tapped her pink trainers on the grate,  
"I've been bored lately."

Shaking his head, the Doctor took out the Trifornig connector and set it on the controls. Hope leaned forward and looked at it, "That's prefect." The Doctor stopped to watch Hope check over the connector with a smile. She slipped her tongue over her teeth in thought and tilted her head slightly. He was aware that he was staring, but he couldn't quite help it. She was so prefect, okay maybe not prefect but darn close. She was he and Rose's daughter after all. He blinked as Hope turned to look at him with a little smile, "Hey Dad." Grinning, he nodded and just stared at her until Donna cleared her throat behind Hope.

Donna blushed slightly, but shrugged, "As sweet as this is, it isn't going to get your mother back into the right universe. I think that is what you two want." Hope nodded and the Doctor straightened up,  
"Too true Donna! Your call, ready for one last stop today." Donna shook her head and yawned,  
"Not today. Give me a few hours to rest and then we can pick up the last part." The shifted like he wanted to argue, but he nodded with a small smile.  
"Good night then Donna." Donna nodded to the Doctor and smiled at Hope. Moving over, she gave the young woman a quick hug,  
"Nice to meet you Hope." Hope just grinned and nodded,  
"Nice to see you again Aunt Donna." Donna's eyes widened and she grinned,  
"Oh, I kinda like the sound of that." Laughing, Hope leaned against the controls as Donna turned to head to her room, "Good night."

It was silent for a moment as Hope turned back to the Doctor and set her hand on her hips. Watching him for a moment she shook her head and said, "You're being quite." The Doctor looked up at her and blinked before smiling,  
"I'm trying to avoid asking too many questions. Can't know too much of my own future." Hope smirked, her tongue slipping out over her teeth in a way that made her look just like her mother. Pulling a folded up sheet of paper out from her pocket, she opened it and grinned,  
"The list says I can tell you a few things," she tossed her hair, "I'm twenty, but I'm still working on my Time Lady education since there's so much to learn. My favorite color is Pasoidan green and to be honest I'm a Nancy Drew fan." She shrugged at the Doctor smirk and walked over to the TARDIS controls. Grinning, she changed the controls and changed the direction of the TARDIS, "And I can fly the TARDIS." Turning back to the Doctor she folded her arms and grinned, "So Dad any other questions."

Coming Soon: Aid From the Captain 


	7. Aid From the Captain

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Seven: Aid From the Captain

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: This is a shorter chapter. Please let me know if there is something you want to see.

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor made himself stand still as Hope rushed around the TARDIS and guided it toward Cardiff. Smiling, he noted that his daughter was a very good driver as the TARDIS materialized smoothly on top of the Rift. "Can she drive from now on?" Donna asked suddenly as she smiled at Hope from the jump seat, "No shaking, no bumps or being off a hundred years. I say she drives from now on Doctor." The Doctor blinked at Donna before realizing that she might actually be serious and then he frowned,  
"She's good for her age Donna, but it is still my TARDIS." He pulled on his overcoat and sighed,  
"Alright then let's get this over with," he paused and looked over at Hope as she pulled on a simple red coat, "What do we need from Jack?" Smirking, Hope walked to the door of the TARDIS and set her hand on the handle,  
"We need an Emeralira Time Sensor, Dad."

The Doctor sighed and glanced at the door, "Wait a moment Hope. I'd better get a containment unit. If it has been in Torchwood for any length of time, it will need time in a zero influence chamber." She nodded and smiled,  
"Don't worry so much Dad." He ran a hand through his hair and she giggled, "Really I can look after myself." He glanced at her,  
"For some reason I keep imagining your mother passing on her knack for trouble"  
"She'd get that from both of you," Donna remarked with a laugh and wink to Hope, "Can't blame her for that." Grumbling, the Doctor glanced at Hope one more time before setting off deeper into the TARDIS.

Down in the Hub, Jack Harkness grinned at the sight of the TARDIS above them. "Martha," he shouted, "Looks like we have a visitor." His newest team member joined him at the computer screen with a small smile. The rest of the team looked on with low levels of confusion. They had heard about the Doctor from Martha and Jack when Martha joined the team, but now it looked like Torchwood's official number one enemy was going to be paying them a visit.

Grabbing his coat, Jack dashed toward the lift without waiting for Martha or anyone else. He grinned as he reached the surface and the TARDIS was still sitting there. He admitted that for a moment he had been worried that the Doctor would dash off without saying hello. Suddenly, the door opened and a young attractive blond woman stepped out. Her brown eyes settled on him and a smile slowly spread over her face. She gave him a grin and tilted her head, "Hello Captain Jack."

Smirking, Jack took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, "I'm sure I'd remember meeting you, but you seem to know who I am already." To his pleasure, her grin widened and he seemed a bit familiar. "So where is the Doctor"  
"He'll be out in a moment, needed to grab something from one of his storage rooms." Jack nodded and glanced behind her,  
"So you're a new companion then?" That grin of hers was back, she stepped closer to him and set a hand on his arm. Wetting her lips, she softly said,  
"Not exactly, Jack."

Hope reached up and pulled Jack's lips down to hers forcibly. Smiling, Jack responded to the kiss, never one to disappoint an interested . . . anything. It was a really impressive kiss as far as he was concerned, but what worried him was the smirk on the girl's face as she let him go. "You look like the cat that got the cream," he commented with a smile. She shrugged,  
"You'll understand some day." He raised an eyebrow at that comment,  
"Then I know you down my time line," it was a statement, but she still nodded, "Well do I least get to find out your name today"  
"Hopevitavertyler," she said before kissing him again. Jack blinked and tried to focus on something other than the young woman's lips. Something about her name set off an alarm in his head.

He vaguely heard the lift come up again as he kept snogging the mysterious girl. Owen made some rude comment that he didn't quite manage to catch. What he did manage to catch was the sound of the TARDIS door opening again and the Doctor shouting, "Jack, what do you think you are doing?!"

Coming Soon: Papa Don't Preach 


	8. Papa Don't Preach

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Eight: Papa Don't Preach

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: Thank you for all the fun reviews! Now you find out the rest of the story.

Rolling her eyes, Hope turned to the Doctor and calmly said, "Relax. I'm just saying hello." She watched her father glance at Jack with anger that caused Jack to take a step back. Hope sighed and pushed some hair from her face, "Really Daddy, you need to start getting used to the idea," she paused and shrugged, "I mean after all, I'm a Time Lady and he's immortal."

Jack blinked in confusion, but managed to catch one very important part of the conversation. However, Martha beat him to it as she stepped forward and looked between Hope and the Doctor. "Did you say Dad?" she asked looking at Hope with her jaw a bit slack. Jack and Martha gaped as Hope calmly nodded,  
"I'm his future daughter. Just traveled back to make sure things turn out alright." Shaking his head, Jack sighed and said,  
"I thought you seemed familiar," he smiled and glanced at the Doctor, "You've got his eyes"  
"Don't even try it Jack," the Doctor said firmly, giving his friend a very long look. Stepping back, Jack shrugged and glanced at Hope,  
"Who am I to argue with history?" He caught a grin from Hope, but the Doctor's eyes hardened further.  
"You will not become involved with my daughter."

Hope stepped in front of the Doctor quickly and softly said, "One I can take of myself. Two you have twenty-five linear years to get used to the idea and three we need to get what we came here for or I won't even exist." Looking down at his daughter, the Doctor sighed as she gave him a soft little smile. Glancing back at Jack, the Doctor didn't bother to wipe the put out look off his face, but did say,  
"I need your help. You have an Emeralira Time Sensor and I need it," he paused and glanced over at Martha. He really really wished she wasn't here right now, but there was no helping it. Looking back at Jack, he smiled at Hope, "Hope came back in time to help me open a stable door to the universe Rose is trapped in."

He could see the realization come to Jack as the former time agent's eyes flew to Hope's face. Grinning, Jack brushed a finger down the girl's cheek, "You're Rose's little girl." His grin widened as Hope nodded. Then without thinking about it and to the Doctor anger, he snogged Hope Tyler.

Donna jumped forward along with Martha to grab the Doctor's arms tightly to keep him from pulling Jack off of Hope. "Calm down," Donna snapped, "She's a grown woman! She doesn't need her Dad to protect her," Donna paused and glanced over, "Although it is Jack we're talking about." Martha rolled her eyes and snapped,  
"Focus Donna," Martha looked up at the Doctor's face and asked, "How old was Rose when the two of you met?" He stopped pulling against them and blinked. Then he grimaced and sighed,  
"She was nineteen"  
"Hope is twenty," Donna said with a smirk and a glance at Martha, "And a Time Lord"  
"Time Lady," the Doctor corrected her automatically before sighing. Donna let go of his arm and patted it fondly,  
"Don't worry you'll have plenty of time for tucking her in and teaching her the ins and outs of time travel before she's all grown and starts even looking at boys."

Martha was surprised by the soft look of gratitude the Doctor gave Donna before he relaxed a bit. Rubbing the back of his neck, he watched Jack show Hope the lift and look over at him. He gave Jack a quick nod and was rewarded by a smile from Hope before Jack lowered the rift. Sighing the Doctor said, "This is why you're not supposed to cross your time line. It confuses everything emotionally," shaking his head, the Doctor walked over to the lift as it came up again for them, "And I know Jack," his eyes hardened for a second, "And if he hurts her-" Donna laughed suddenly and cut him off,  
"If he hurts her, something tells me Hope will deal with him long before you get a hold of him."

Martha Jones was about to leave the room she had just walked into when she saw Hope sitting at the table. "Don't go," Martha stopped at the girl's voice and turned to look at her. Hope stood up and gave Martha a small smile, "I'm sorry about all this. I know it hasn't been very long for you since you left the TARDIS," Hope paused and glanced nervously at the floor, chewing on her lip, "This isn't fair to you and it's not meant to hurt you." Nodding, Martha softly said,  
"I know that, Hope wasn't it?" At Hope's nod, Martha sighed, "The Doctor's not like that." She sat down at the table as Hope sat down across from her.

Giving her a smile, Hope shrugged, "It's weird to think of you as ever having a thing for my Dad, Martha. Kinda gross to be honest." Raising an eyebrow, Martha asked,  
"Then you've met me before." "I've stopped into Torchwood a few times," Hope leaned back in the chair, "I don't know you well to be honest. Donna's a good friend of my Mum, but she talks to you sometimes too." Chuckling, Hope glanced around and then her eyes went back to Martha, "Things work out good for you if you're curious." Hope grinned at Martha's sudden curious look, "I can't tell you specifics since that would endanger the flow of events in the time line. Can't know your own future, then you become obsessed with making it happen if it is good or stopping if it is bad and with humans it seems you always cause the opposite to occur. I remember this one time on-"

Martha's laughter stopped Hope mid sentence as she looked at Martha in confusion. Wiping her eyes, Martha shook her head as she brought herself under control. "Sorry," Martha said quickly, "It's just," she laughed again, "You really are his daughter," pausing Martha glanced through the glass wall toward Jack's office where he and the Doctor were digging out the Emeralira Time Sensor, "I hope your mum, Rose can handle it"  
"Mum can hold her own," Hope said with a shrug, "She has to in the TARDIS"  
"So do you travel with your parents?" Martha asked leaning forward on her hand, now interested in the odd girl. "Nope," Hope answered with a shake of her head, "Jack has a growing TARDIS. It is just a tiny spark of one, but I get it in the distant future"  
"And you become involved with Jack," Martha clarified. Grinning, Hope shrugged and laughed,  
"You think traveling with the Doctor is weird, try being related to him."

Up Next: Blackmail Club 


	9. Blackmail Club

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Nine: Blackmail Club

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Any feedback is welcome as are requests.

Jack Harkness was trying to ignore the itching at the back of his neck caused by the Doctor's staring. He glanced over at the Doctor to meet intense brown eyes. Sighing, Jack picked up another Torchwood crate and checked the label, "I won't apologize, Doctor," Jack shrugged, "And not for something I haven't done yet." Setting down yet another crate, Jack turned to the Doctor and crossed his arms, "I thought you trusted me."

The Doctor blinked at that and shook his head, "It's not that Jack. I understand it, Hope will live for at least a thousand years and a human spouse . . . " the Doctor trailed off and shook his head, "Still not easy to get used to the idea that you'll become my son-in-law." To his annoyance Jack raised an eyebrow,  
"Who said anything about marrying her?" Jack swallowed at the dark look on the Doctor's face and nodded, "Yeah, well she hasn't even been born yet so we really don't need to figure this out now." The Doctor was still, with arms remaining crossed which only made Jack sigh, "We can't change it. I can't not become involved with her," pausing Jack chuckled, "Actually it's the most creative anyone has ever set about convincing me."

Raising an eyebrow, the Doctor chuckled, "Has anyone ever had to work." Jack gave him a grin and laughed,  
"Hard to believe but yes, a pair of Gyivihans," the Doctor grimaced, which made Jack laugh harder, "Yeah even I said no to that." Looking through the glass and out of his office, Jack smiled at Hope, "And I might have hesitated to go for your daughter." Turning back to the Doctor, Jack sighed, "I respect you too much Doctor to try to upset you," he shook his head and smirked, "And yeah I'm immortal, but I'd hate to see what you might come up with." The Doctor gave him a nod of understanding,  
"We won't bring her by much, I don't want your time lines meeting out of place too often," he uncrossed his arms, "So Jack where is that Emeralira Time Sensor?"

Donna flopped down in the seat next to Martha, "I hate that Owen." Shaking her head, Martha leaned on her hand,  
"What did that arse do this time?" Hope raised an interested eyebrow as Donna shook her head,  
"The usual, honestly anyplace other than Torchwood he'd be in so much trouble for sexual harassment," Donna grumbled as she crossed her arms, "I hate this place." Shaking her head, Martha shrugged,  
"It's not that bad really," she glanced at Hope, "You've been here you tell her."

Shrugging, Hope leaned back in her chair, "Honestly I've never interacted with Torchwood. Mum and Dad trust Jack, but they are paranoid of Torchwood and keep an eye on it for hundreds of years." Martha blinked at her and Hope answered the unspoken question, "Jack won't run it forever you know," a smirk graced her face, "he'll be ... busy"  
"Careful Ianto doesn't hear you," Martha chuckled, looking over at Ianto who was standing with Tosh. Hope glanced over and shrugged,  
"I know, but it doesn't bother me." Donna gaped at her,  
"It doesn't bother you?" Grinning, Hope shook her head,  
"Nope, I know about his past and I won't blame him for old lovers. Wouldn't be fair," Hope paused, "Besides by the time he meets me as an adult . . . again, he and Ianto will be over." Shaking her head, Martha leaned forward,  
"And you can honestly make him behave." Shrugging, Hope tossed her hair and leaned back,  
"I have my ways and I'm a bit more flexible myself."

Giggling from the interview room, made the Doctor look away from the Emeralira Time Sensor and toward his daughter. Sighing, he rubbed a hand through his hair, "That giggling can't be good." Jack laughed and looked over himself,  
"What Doctor, worried they are swapping stories?" He paused and looked at the Doctor's face before a laugh escaped him, "You are!" Sitting in his chair, Jack shook his head,  
"Ah yes, the Companions Club or the Doctor's Assistants of the Past, Present or Future or . . . " Jack grinned, " . . . the Blackmail Club." Jumping up, Jack handed the Doctor to Emeralira Time Sensor and headed for the door, "I bet Hope has some great stories."

Coming Soon: Some Assembly Required 


	10. Some Assembly Required

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Ten: Some Assembly Required

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

Donna leaned on her fist as she watched Hope calmly paint her toenails in one of the small sitting rooms of the TARDIS. The Doctor was in the control room, hooking everything up according to Hope's instructions. "Shouldn't you help him?" Donna asked, looking at the girl with a slight frown. Hope looked up and glanced at the door as they heard a small crash. Sighing, she looked down at her toenails,  
"Just as soon as this coat dries." Donna leaned back on the sofa and looked back at her magazine. Glancing over, Hope snorted at one of the headlines o the cover, "That won't last a month, trust me, he's an alien"  
"So is your dad," Donna said, putting down her magazine, "Your mum married an alien"  
"True," Hope said with a tilt of her head, "But my mum knew that he was an alien. Trust me full disclosure is the only way it works, otherwise you run around trying to hide your odd . . . habits and such."

"Speaking from experience?" Donna asked in a teasing tone. Hope shrugged and sighed,  
"I've been out of Mum and Dad's TARDIS for a few years now," she paused, "Let's just say I've been more open to the idea of romantic relations than my dad has ever been"  
"Few boyfriends then?" Donna asked with a quirked eyebrow. Hope chuckled and nodded,  
"Yeah in fact one of them in Cardiff in 2014. Made Jack so jealous that he made a move on me. I didn't know about the encounter when I was helping Dad then, so I was a bit surprised." Laughing, Donna shook her head,  
"That must have been weird for your parents. To see you dating other guys, but knowing you'd wind up with Jack." Hope shrugged and leaned back,  
"Dating, not married." Donna shook her head,  
"I don't understand how you can stand that man and his flirting." Smirking, Hope gave Donna a brief look before slipping on a pair of shoes.  
"We've come to an arrangement Donna." Shaking her head, Donna watched Hope leave the room and head for the control room. Sighing, she picked up her magazine and examined the picture,  
"An alien huh?"

The Doctor looked up from the wires at the sound of soft footfalls, but was distracted by the sparking of a wire. "I used to be better at this," he muttered, "Had workman's hand in my last form"  
"Thing change Dad," Hope said as she slid into the jump seat, "And I thought you liked this body"  
"I do," the Doctor said simply to Hope, making her frown.  
"You're mad"  
"Certified on half a dozen planets," the Doctor said with a grin on his face that Hope couldn't see. Shaking her head, Hope slid from the seat and knelt down so she could look at her Dad.  
"I've made you angry"  
"No," the Doctor said quickly, "Distressed yes, concerned yes, worried most definitely, but not angry," he paused, "it's not good to know your own future and you're throwing that information around." Hope paused and blinked at her father, before sighing,  
"You gave me a list Daddy. You gave a list of things to do and talk about before I left," she paused, "I only found out that I was supposed to do this a few months back. Jack and I even had a huge fight about it since he hadn't ever told me about it," she paused, "Course I understood why he couldn't tell me. I was just angry," Hope sighed, "Trust me, you taught me well and it does feel odd throwing information around. I keep worrying that something is going to go wrong or I'll miss something."

The Doctor was still for a moment as he tried to think of something to say. Finally he sighed, "This parent thing is tough," he sat up and slid forward to sit at level with Hope, "I know what I want to communicate to you, but I haven't the slightest idea of how to say it." The Doctor shook his head, "That's odd, billions of languages and a gob and I can't find the right words." He took Hope's hand and squeezed it, "I can't help but worry Hope," he paused, "You are everything that I've believed for so long was impossible and I don't want to risk that. I'm scared of something doing wrong too, doesn't mean I'm not proud of you for doing this, but proud or not, I'm your father and I'm going to worry."

Another spark in the TARDIS wiring broke the moment as they both leaned down to check the problem. Giggling, Hope reached out and reconnected a few loose wires before undoing the last few minutes of her father's work. Looking up at him, she sighed and asked, "Did you even look at the instructions I gave you?"

Up Next: Torchwood 2.0 


	11. Torchwood 20

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Eleven: Torchwood 2.0

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

Sighing, Rose picked up another empty form and glanced at the other copy she had filled out before setting to work again on the blank form. Her desk was cluttered with small pieces of alien technology, a few family photos and her paperwork. Pushing some loose dark blond hair from her face, Rose focused on the form as she recorded the latest technology exchange. A knock on her office door made her look up and smile as Mickey stepped into the office. "Paperwork?" he asked with a knowing smile. Rose gave him a small smile and nodded,  
"Makes the world go round." Nodding, Mickey picked up one of the odd little things on her desk and turned it over in his hand.  
"I'd think after five years at this place you'd be glad to have one of the high level jobs."

Leaning on her palm, Rose sighed, "It's okay, but I miss the field work. Nowadays I only talk to alien ambassadors and play politics with them," she shook her head, "That's not my strong point"  
"No," Mickey agreed a moment later, "But the Haperitians and the Finevis trust you the most." Shrugging again, Rose set the completed form in one of her trays for her assistant to pick up in the morning and pulled her purse out from a desk drawer.  
"The treaties and our relations are solid," she remarked as she switched everything off, "I hate to say it and risk a jinx, but it is peaceful around here more. We spend more time playing politics than we do saving the world."

Mickey didn't say anything to that as he followed Rose out of Torchwood, "SO where are you off to tonight?" Smiling softly, Rose answered,  
"Going home for a family dinner. Mum's been hounding me," Turning to Mickey, Rose smiled, "You're welcome to join if you and Michelle aren't doing anything tonight or you could bring her over." It was Mickey's turn to shrug,  
"I don't know Rose, I'll see if Michelle feels up to meeting Jackie." A slight smack on the shoulder from Rose made Mickey laugh and shake his head. Rolling her eyes, Rose headed for her car and waved to her old friend as she pulled out of Torchwood.

Pulling up in front of her parent's house, Rose smiled as the front door flew open and Jackie Tyler rushed out to hug her the moment she was out of the car. Hugging her mother tightly, Rose softly said, "Sorry I haven't been by more Mum." Jackie finally let her go and nodded with a smile,  
"We barely see you, well Pete sees you at Torchwood, but the rest of the family hasn't seen you in weeks." Rose nodded and kissed her mother's cheek before slipping into the house to see Pete, Alan and Elizabeth.

The trip through the Void was uneventful and Donna grinned as they set down, "That was easy," she looked at the TARDIS, "I still say Hope should drive more." Grinning, Hope quickly said,  
"I'm leaving as soon as we get back to our universe," she looked over at her father, "I've got a lot of exploring to do in this universe." The Doctor grinned at her in return before looking down at the scanner. Taking a shallow breath, he looked at the Tyler Mansion thoughtfully. "Well get on with it!" Donna told him sharply, "Can't exacting have a daughter just standing around like that." Hope closed her eyes tightly,  
"I really wish you hadn't said it like that." Shaking her head, Hope shuddered and shivered making Donna laugh. The Doctor's eyes were glued to the scanner until he saw the stunned figure of Rose Tyler rush out of the house. She stopped just outside the TARDIS and he froze. A hand brushed his and the Doctor looked up to see Hope smiling at him,  
"Go on then Dad," she glanced at Donna, "We'll be in the kitchen"  
"Is the kitchen soundproofed?" Donna asked, "Cause your parents have been apart"  
"Shush!" Hope snapped at Donna, covering her mouth, "Please just stop. Logically I know how I can into existence, but please just stop."

Rose glanced away from the TARDIS to look at her stunned mother and father, keeping one hand on the surface out of fear. Swallowing, Rose turned back to the TARDIS and took a step back before shouting, "Doctor?!" she paused, "Doctor?!" Frowning, Rose glanced at her father,  
"There is a key in my jewelry box, a Yale key. Will you go get it for me?" Pete nodded and took Jackie's arm, guiding her back into the house. Jackie looked back over her shoulder at Rose standing next to the TARDIS, she couldn't help but yell,  
"Don't be leaving just let sweetheart." Rose smiled a bit at her mother's words and shouted for the Doctor again.

Suddenly the door opened, Rose jumped back in slight surprise and to give room. To her further surprise a red haired woman leaned out and grinned, "You must be Rose." Rose nodded and the woman nodded, clearly pleased, "I'm Donna. One moment." Rose blinked as Donna leaned back into the TARDIS and a moment later Rose heard, "Now get out there! Now! I'm not having you moping about anymore." Stepping back from the TARDIS in confusion, Rose glanced over it and verified that it was in fact the Doctor's TARDIS. She prepared to step back to the TARDIS when the Doctor leaned out with a nervous grin. His smile widened and became silly and joyful, "It's great to see you Rose!" he said suddenly as he stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor pulled her into a fierce hug with a laugh, Rose grinned and laughed with him as she tightened her grip on him. Easing his grip on her, the Doctor leaned back enough so he could see her face, "Ready to go home?"

Coming Soon: Family Resemblance 


	12. Family Resemblance

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Twelve: Family Resemblance

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: I'm trying to wrap this story up soon since I have other major projects that I'm falling behind on.

It took Rose a moment to process what he said, when she had done that she half laughed, half sobbed and leaned against him. The Doctor nervously put his arms around her, "Rose?" he questioned softly, "Rose, please say you'll come with me." She wrapped her arms around him tighter, almost desperately and the Doctor began to think that he had handled this all wrong. Resting his chin on her head, he softly said, "I've missed you so much"  
"I've missed you too," Rose muttered, he barely heard her muffled voice, but he grinned anyway.  
"Good! Well not good, I'd never want you to be sad," the Doctor said happily as he pulled her back enough to look at her, "But it's good that you haven't moved on or this would be really tough since you have to come back with me." The Doctor didn't notice the stunned and slightly annoyed look on Rose's face, if he had he might have realized that he really wasn't handling this right.  
"Have to?" Rose asked him, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor grinned at her and swept her up in a hug, closing his eyes and just holding her. Smiling, Rose hugged him and decided to let his remark go for now.

The door of the mansion flew open as Jackie rushed out of the house and gaped at the Doctor and Rose. Pete smiled slightly and took Jackie's hand to calm her down while glancing at the unnecessary key in his hand. Rose opened her eyes and looked at them over the Doctor's shoulder. Jackie raised an eyebrow but couldn't quite hide the smile at seeing the Doctor. Sighing, Rose pulled back from the Doctor and nodded in her parents' direction. The Doctor put on a grin and turned to them as he grabbed Rose's hand, "Hello Jackie, Pete. Everything going alright I trust"  
"We're fine, Doctor," Pete said with a smile as he glanced at the TARDIS, "Thought you said it was impossible"  
"Well," the Doctor began with a tilt of his head, "For me it was, but I got some help," he looked back at Rose, "And that's why you have to come back Rose. It would be a paradox if you didn't." Rose again looked at him in surprise and this time a little bit stunned as well.

A deep sigh from the TARDIS doorway caught their attention. The Doctor groaned as he noticed Hope shaking her head and leaning in the doorway. "I told you not to tell her that way," Hope said sharply, "I'm sure Mum would have preferred a oh I don't know: I love you or you could have actually asked her if she'd come with you but no you go on about paradoxes"  
"Sorry," Rose said quickly, "But did you say . . . " she paused, a little embarrassed at such an odd question, "Did you say Mum?" Hope grinned and nodded. Jackie Tyler straightened up and frowned,  
"Rose?!" Rose turned to her mother, glancing at Hope and the Doctor.  
"Mum," Rose defended quickly, "I don't know what she is talking about." Jackie's eyes moved between her daughter, Rose and the new girl rapidly. She noted with alarm the similar facial structure, the hair and the eyes. Squeezing Pete's hand, Jackie nearly whimpered at the girl who was clearly related to them somehow.

"I'm from your future," Hope said with a shrug as she stepped out of the TARDIS. She gave Jackie a sweet and innocent smile, "My parents told me to take my TARDIS and join up with Dad. See he couldn't find a way, but he remembered me coming back in time to show him how to build a machine that would help the TARDIS cross the void and I could show him since he taught me what he remembered." Smirking, Hope took in Pete and Jackie's stunned faces as Rose rubbed her eyes.  
"I'm not sure what worried me most: that what you said made sense or that my reason for going back is to prevent a paradox." Hope glanced between her parents and sighed before putting a smile on and walking up to Jackie. She threw her arms around her and said,  
"I'm so happy to finally meet you Grandma." Jackie blinked for a moment before smiling happily and wrapping Hope up in her arms.

Nervously, the Doctor turned to Rose and said, "Rose, that's not the reason I want you come back with me." She was silent and still, barely noticing Pete and Jackie taking Hope inside. The Doctor sighed again, "I've missed you and I've had a lot of time to think about . . . well what didn't happen between us." A smile tugged at Rose's lips and the Doctor chuckled, "You're not going to make this easy on me are you"  
"I'll have to leave my family, my friends, my job," Rose said softly, "I need a reason Doctor"  
"You and me," he said without missing a beat. He motioned toward the house, "We can have a future Rose, Hope is living proof of that and I want that. I want that with you." He stilled and swallowed as Rose looked up at him, "I love you."

The Doctor watched the smile appear on Rose's face and couldn't help but return it. Rose nodded and stepped closer to him, "I thought you might." She leaned up and kissed him softly. Rose felt his lips move into a wide smile for a moment before he returned the kiss.

Glancing out the window, Hope smiled at her parents kissing in front of the TARDIS. She had never been worried about them despite her performance. In her life she hadn't been sure of a lot of things, time could twist and turn into any shape. History could shift and change, people could change and worlds could die, but her parents loving each other. That was about as close to a constant as she could find, well right up there with death excluding her boyfriend anyway.

Coming Soon: Alien or Not 


	13. Alien or Not

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Thirteen: Alien or Not

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

Leaning back on the sofa, Hope tried to keep up with her grandmother's rapid fire questions. She kept smiling at the older Tyler woman who kept moving around the sitting room, adjusting every little thing nervously. Risking a glance at her father, Hope found him staring at the main staircase that Rose had disappeared up half an hour ago to pack. "Daddy, you can relax now," Hope said with a smile. Jackie looked over at the Doctor who jumped a bit and looked at them. A smile slid over Jackie's face before she sat down next to Hope with a sigh. Taking her granddaughter's hand, Jackie swallowed and looked over at the Doctor.  
"You'll take care of her right?" Jackie asked him softly, "I'll never see her again, so you had better make sure she's happy." Hope gave her grandmother's hand a squeeze and briefly wished that she had time to get to know the woman better, but the machine was dangerous to use. One round trip and nothing more was safe.

The Doctor gave Jackie a long look and a nod, he was grateful that she wasn't demanding him to keep Rose safe. "I'll make sure she's happy, Jackie," he informed her, "I promise you that." Nodding, Jackie looked at Hope and took in her features,  
"You are so beautiful sweetheart," she brushed a hand over Hope's cheeks, "You look so much like Rose, good thing that." Chuckling, Rose glanced over at the Doctor to see him looking at the stairs again, ignoring her and Jackie. Jackie looked over at the Doctor and turned back to Hope, "You and your Mum are happy right?" Smiling, Hope nodded,  
"Yes Grandmother," she paused, "It wasn't always safe, but we all got through it and I turned out just fine." Jackie nodded and tightened her hands around Hope's,  
"It's hard to think I'll never see her again," Jackie swallowed, "Never see her babies, never see you grow up." Leaning forward, Hope wrapped Jackie in a hug,  
"You have Alan and Lillian." Jackie sniffed and nodded at the names of her and Pete's younger children. Sighing, Jackie let go of Hope,  
"When you're a parent Hope, you'll understand."

Wiping her eyes, Jackie glanced at the Doctor who was sighing in boredom. Shaking her head, Jackie muttered, "I like him, but I don't understand him." She frowned and looked at Hope, "You seem awfully human sweetheart." Chuckling, Hope shrugged,  
"The big differences are in the brain and two hearts." Blinking, Jackie nodded and touched Hope's wrist, looking for her pulse. "You only have one," Jackie said with a sigh of relief. Smiling, Hope shook her head,  
"The second heart doesn't grow until the first regeneration," she grinned, "Even Daddy had only one heart in his first form." Jackie's eyes widened and she looked over at the Doctor with a small frown. After a moment she gave Hope a doubtful look. Hope grinned and shrugged,  
"The brain is the big difference." Nodding slowly, Jackie looked over at the Doctor again and looked back at Hope a moment later,  
"I always figured there was some more alien stuff to him"  
"No tentacles. Our DNA is more complex, more information compressed into each cell. When we regenerate all the information is rearranged, there is so much that no regeneration is the same."Sighing, Jackie rubbed her eyes and glanced at the Doctor who had begun to pace near the bottom the stairs and was tapping the banister.

"I can't believe my baby is running off with that alien." Hope wasn't put out by this and shrugged, not worried about it in the least.  
"She's going to have a good long life. Some aliens she'll meet in a few years help extend her youth since Dad has such a longer life span." She smiled at the memory, "She'll be fine Grandma, she's been fine for the last few decades and she'll be fine in the next few. She even survived raising my monster of a sister." Snapping her jaw shut, Hope glanced at Jackie, hoping she hadn't caught the slip. Her grandmother gave her a surprised look and Hope sighed, "Forget I mentioned any siblings and definitely don't tell them." Rose's voice floated into the room from the stairs,  
"I'm ready."

Coming Soon: Straight Shot Home 


	14. Straight Shot Home

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Fourteen: Straight Shot Home

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: I have had such a bad block this week. I hope this marks the end.

Jackie Tyler bit her lip as she watched Rose vanish into the TARDIS and fought to keep her tears at bay. Her daughter had told her goodbye properly and said goodbye to Pete, but that didn't make it easy. Swallowing, Jackie blinked back her tears as Rose leaned out and gave her one last smile before stepped back into the TARDIS. The Doctor had the decency to give her a grateful smile as he looked back, to which she gave him a quick nod before wrapping Hope in her arms. Sighing, Jackie did her best to keep control of her emotions. She knew that Rose had to go, that she wanted to go and that she had to let her, but it wasn't easy and Jackie Tyler was not going to fall apart in front of her. So instead she wrapped her arms around the grandchild that she'd never see again and who had let it slip that she had another grand baby.

Blinking in surprise, Hope smiled and returned the embrace for a moment before stepping back. Glancing at the TARDIS behind her, she smiled and quickly whispered to Jackie, "She isn't really a monster, but she always stole my clothes." Jackie gave a pained laugh as Hope stepped back and nodded to her. Quickly hugging Pete, Hope gave them both a big smile and added, "I'm glad I got to meet you. Mum always said that she was glad you saw me too." Looking at the TARDIS again, Hope reached into the pocket of her coat and pulled out a thick leather book. Seeing Jackie and Pete's awe at how the book had come from her pockets, Hope laughed and shrugged, "Bigger on the inside." She handed the book to Jackie, "Here you are. Mum knows it isn't the same as being able to see her and us, but she hopes that this will reassure you that she has loved how her life turned out or is going to turn out." She stepped back from her grandparents before they could cry and grinned, before darting into the TARDIS.

Closing the door of the TARDIS behind her, Hope looked around the controls with a smile. Her mother and father were setting the controls, well her father was setting the controls and Rose was holding his free hand. The bag lay forgotten near the hallway entry, looking very out of place and yet comforting. Looking over at Donna who was lounging in the jump seat, Hope grinned as the woman watched the Doctor and Rose with a raised eyebrow and a smirk of amusement. Moving over next to Donna, Hope grabbed onto the rails and looked over at her parents. Tossing her blonde hair back over her shoulder, Hope pulled off her coat and set it over the rails before taking hold of them again.

"Ready Dad?" The Doctor looked up at her and nodded before he paused,  
"When do you leave?" Hope gave him a small smile,  
"My TARDIS will arrive for me when we get back to our universe," looking over at the controls, Hope smiled, "Where are you aiming for?" Her father gave her a quick look,  
"Don't you know where your TARDIS will appear?" Hope nodded,  
"Oh I know where it is set to pick me up. I asked where you set it to." Donna failed to cover up her laughing before the Doctor saw it, he was more distracted by Rose's giggling.  
"What happened to ▒I don't care'?" The Doctor demanded of Rose, but she just laughed and shook her head. Shaking his head, the Doctor reached for the controls again and muttered, "Even if we don't get where we're going, we're still getting somewhere."

Rose leaned her head against his shoulder while biting her lip slightly to keep from giggling. Glancing over at Hope, Rose gave her a nervous and slightly uncomfortable smile. She was given a nod and smile in return just before the TARDIS shifted position and reentered the rift in the void. "Straight shot home!" the Doctor yelled as the central column moved and glowed. He grabbed Rose's hand again and took hold of the TARDIS with his other. Donna was stubbornly holding onto the jump seat even as it shook.

The TARDIS materialized with a weak wheezing sound in the middle of large open field. A few cars drove past quickly on a nearby road, drivers glancing over in confusion, but not bothering to stop. Stepping outside, Hope breathed in, stretched and touched her toes with her long fingers. "Ah good old Earth," she paused and pointed to the south as the Doctor, Rose and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS, "If you're curious, Cardiff is forty kilometers that way." Donna openly laughed and ignored the look the Doctor gave her.

The sounds of another TARDIS materializing filled the air and a bus stop booth appeared a few feet away. The booth shimmered and a moment later a large tree stood in its place, "Is it supposed to do that?" Donna asked, getting a nod from the Doctor and Hope. Giving the Doctor a long look, Donna looked at his TARDIS, "Why don't you fix it"  
"I like it," he defended and Rose nodded, brushing her hand over the wood affectionately. Shaking her head, Donna looked over at Hope who was pulling out an ornate key to her TARDIS. "Good luck," Hope shouted over to them as the door of her TARDIS opened in the trunk of the tree. She looked at Donna and smiled, "Want a lift home?" The Doctor frowned and Donna turned to him with a smile,  
"Hope's right. I already have my stuff packed," she glanced over at Hope and smiled before looking back at the Doctor, "But you better bring this one around for visits. I like her." Hope grinned and vanished into her TARDIS, leaving Donna to say her goodbyes and collect the bag from her room.

Coming Soon: The final chapter, Barcelona 


	15. Barcelona

Unexpected Girl by Lumendea Chapter Fifteen: Barcelona

Disclaimer: I still don't own Doctor Who, Sarah Jane Adventures or Torchwood.

AN: The final chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the story!

The TARDIS materialized in a large open square that was surrounded by tall white stone buildings. The street was shimmering gray stone and several people were walking around calmly. One or two of the soft blue humanoid beings glanced at the TARDIS, but didn't bother with it. A small noseless creature that strongly resembled a cocker spaniel rushed into the square barking, but sounding more like the notes on an organ. A moment later, the door of the TARDIS swung open and Rose Tyler stepped out with a smile. Stepping out after her, the Doctor shut the TARDIS door and claimed her hand. Grinning, he proudly told her, "Welcome to Barcelona." Looking around, Rose smiled and waved to some of the onlookers. Then her eyes landed on the small cocker spaniel like creature. Scooping it up, she cooed to it softly as the Doctor grinned and mocked rolled his eyes.

"So when can we expect Hope?" Rose asked him suddenly as she cradled the creature which was happily curling up against her arms and chest. Blinking, the Doctor recovered from his surprise and shrugged,  
"I don't know Rose," he grinned, "That would take all of the fun out of it." Smirking, Rose set the dog back on the ground and ignoring the soft huffing sound it made. Stepping up in front of the Doctor, she raised an eyebrow and reached up, running a finger over his tie.  
"Doctor," she flirted, "You sound excited by that." Smirking, Rose added, "Are you turning into a regular bloke." Trying to sound serious and stern, the Doctor responded,  
"Don't be silly Miss Tyler. It is an established fact of the laws of time that if a creature with any level of reasoning ability learns of their future they-"

He was cut off by one Miss Rose Tyler pulling on the tie that she had her fingers wrapped around and pressing her lips to his. At the soft pressure of her lips and the reminder that she was indeed back in the right universe, the Doctor decided that a lecture on the laws of time probably weren't the most important thing at the moment.

On a roof top above them, Hope couldn't quite help the smile that appeared on her face. Her job was officially over. Her mother was back where she belonged, Donna was back where she belonged and she had a date with Jack that Friday night. Life for her didn't get much better than that. The sound of a TARDIS materializing behind her made her turn and smile as the familiar public police box appeared. The Doctor stepped out a moment later and grinned at her. Smiling in return, Hope went to her father and hugged him tightly, "Where's Mum?" Hope asked as she glanced into the empty control room. Releasing his daughter, the Doctor glanced into the control room and chuckled, "She'll be along in a moment. She's on the phone with your sister." Looking toward the edge of the white building, the Doctor walked forward and looked down at the square below. Smiling, he watched the younger Rose scoop up the small dog again and remembered the way she had begged to keep it.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck as he felt the rush of another mind. Looking around the square, he frowned as he identified it as Hope. He raised his line of sight and spotted three figures on top of one of the nearby buildings. The suns behind them, made it impossible to be certain of their forms, but he knew who they were and smiled. "Doctor?" Turning back to Rose, he gave her a grin and grabbed her hand, letting her lead him off into the capitol of Barcelona. 


End file.
